Someday, somewhere, someone
by PussPussMeongs
Summary: Yang Draco tahu, Harry pergi dan menghilang meninggalkannya. Namun, pada kenyataannya justru sebaliknya. Hallo, salam kenal! aku pendatang baru di fandom ini. siapa aku? siapa ya? hmm... panggil aja aku, Empuss hehehee... btw, semoga kalian suka ceritaku.


Someday, someone, somewhere.

Drarry

HP chara by J.K Rowling

AU, BL.

Someday.

Jika ada hari yang paling disesali Harry dalam 25 tahun hidupnya, itu adalah hari ini. Sejak siang Harry merasa uring-uringan dan akibatnya, semua yang dikerjakan olehnya menjadi berantakan. Harry tak dapat mempercayai nasib atau entah mungkin takdir yang membuatnya harus bertemu kembali dengan pria itu. Sudah hampir enam tahun dia berusaha melewati hari-harinya untuk melupakan pria itu namun hanya dalam waktu beberapa jam saja, kenangan bersama pria itu kembali muncul setelah akhirnya dia bisa menguburnya sedalam mungkin di sudut hatinya.

 _" , perkenalkan, ini Mr dan juga putra mereka Scorpius. Mulai besok, Scorpius akan masuk kedalam kelas anda."_

Apa Tuhan sedang mempermainkan hidupnya?

Jarak Indonesia dengan London begitu jauh. Apa gerangan yang membuat pria itu pada akhirnya dipertemukan lagi dengan dirinya?

Dan dari sekian banyak sekolah mahal di Jakarta, mengapa harus pria itu memasukkan putra semata wayangnya ke sekolah dimana Harry mengajar. Sepertinya Tuhan memang sedang kembali menguji hatinya.

Harry meraih sebotol aspirin lalu membuka tutupnya dan mengambil dua butir aspirin guna meredakan sakit di kepalanya. Kenyataan dia harus kembali bertemu dengan cinta pertamanya membuat ia sakit kepala. Berapa lama ia bisa bertahan?

-S.S.S-

Terbangun dengan kepala berdenyut hebat membuat mood Harry buruk. Ingin sekali dia ijin tapi tak mungkin karena kelasnya pada hari ini akan mengadakan kuis. Harry memijit pelan pelipisnya sebelum dia memutuskan untuk berdiri dan mulai mengajar. Dengan langkah yang tak begitu bersemangat Harry mulai keluar dari ruang guru menuju ke kelas yang akan diajar olehnya.

-Class 4.1-

Papan yang tergantung diatas pintu didepannya membuat Harry terdiam sejenak. Ia tak lupa jika hari ini ada seorang anak baru dikelasnya. Harry memejamkan mata seraya mengulurkan tangan meraih pegangan pintu kelas. Dalam hati ia berharap jika orangtua dari si anak baru membatalkan pendaftaran putra mereka ke sekolah ini jadi, Harry tak akan mengalami sakit kepala lagi.

 _"Good morning, ."_

Harapan Harry musnah ketika seseorang menyapa dirinya. Dia menoleh dan mendapati dua lelaki dewasa, satu bocah lelaki dengan rambut pirang, dan seorang wanita anggun tengah menatap kearahnya.

 _"G-Good morning, ."_ Terbata Harry membalas sapaan , sang kepala sekolah.

"Anda tidak lupa jika hari ini kelas anda kedatangan murid baru bukan, ?"

"T-Tentu saja saya tidak melupakan hal itu, . _Good morning, Mr and . Good morning, Scorpius. Ready for class today?"_ Harry menyapa tiga orang lain selain yang berdiri didepannya. Dia bahkan berusaha ramah bertanya pada putra pasangan Malfoy itu. Entah sudah sekencang apa jantungnya berdegup sejak tadi. Dia hanya berharap pria dewasa berambut pirang didepannya ini tak mendengarkan suara kencang degup jantungnya.

 _"Well, Potter. Nice to meet you again."_ Malfoy senior mengulurkan tangannya berniat mengajak Harry berjabatan seraya tersenyum. Sedikit ragu Harry menyambut uluran tangan itu namun jika ia tak melakukannya, akan jadi sangat mencurigakan. Maka, Harry pun menyambut uluran tangan itu dan dia terkejut bukan main saat kedua tangan tersebut bertemu, seperti ada aliran listrik kecil menyengat langsung ke hatinya. Sama seperti enam tahun lalu, tangan yang tengah berjabatan dengannya ini terasa dingin namun memberikan efek hangat pada hatinya. Sejenak Harry terbuai akan sensasi hangat yang merasuki hatinya sama seperti waktu dulu. Tapi tak lama karena sebuah dehaman ringan membuatnya tersadar dan segera melepaskan jabatan tangannya dengan pria itu.

Setelah acara sapa menyapa dengan Kepala Sekolah dan orangtua dari Scorpius berakhir, Harry dan Scorpius pun masuk kedalam kelas. Didalam kelas Harry meminta pada Scorpius untuk memperkenalkan dirinya pada teman-teman sekelasnya. Setelah itu, kelas pun dimulai dan Harry melupakan sejenak ingatannya akan kehangatan yang tadi kembali dirasakan olehnya.

-S.S.S-

" ?" Harry mendongakkan kepalanya melihat siapa yang memanggil namanya. Dia mendapati seorang bocah lelaki berambut pirang platina berdiri didepan mejanya. Scorpius Malfoy. Mau apa anak ini, pikir Harry.

 _"Yes. ._ Ada yang bisa kubantu? oh by the way, apa kau belum dijemput oleh orangtuamu?"

"Umm... Ya, sepertinya Mom akan datang sedikit terlambat. , aku ingin memberikan ini untukmu." Tangan kecil Scorpius terulur menyerahkan secarik kertas putih pada Harry.

Kening Harry berkerut dalam melihat kertas tersebut namun dia menerimanya.

"Terimakasih. Kertas apa ini jika aku boleh tahu?"

"Anda harus melihatnya sendiri begitu pesan _Father." Deg!_ tiba-tiba saja Harry merasa gugup mendengar Scorpius mengatakan secara tidak langsung jika kertas itu adalah pemberian dari ayahnya untuk gurunya.

"Baiklah. Terimakasih sekali lagi untukmu. Hmm... sepertinya ibumu akan datang sebentar lagi. Bagaimana jika aku menemanimu menunggu ibumu diluar?" tawar Harry pada bocah kecil berusia 10 tahun tersebut yang langsung disambut dengan anggukan kepala senang.

Harry pun membereskan barangnya yang bergeletakan diatas meja kerjanya lalu menyambar tas ransel yang dia letakkan dibawah meja dan memasukkan begitu saja kertas pemberian Scorpius kedalam saku celananya. Harry dan Scorpius pun keluar dari dalam kelas dengan berjalan berdampingan. Harry akan menemani Scorpius menunggu sang ibu menjemputnya di lobi.

-S.S.S-

"Eeengh...!" Dengan merentangkan kedua tangannya Harry mencoba mengurangi rasa pegal pada punggungnya. Sudah sejak dua jam lalu dia mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahnya yaitu mengoreksi hasil kuis seluruh murid di kelasnya hari ini. Punggungnya terasa panas dan pinggangnya pun mulai terasa pegal. Harry pun beranjak dari kursi yang diduduki olehnya selama dua jam. Merasa tenggorokannya kering, Harry pun kedapur untuk mengambil segelas air sebelum kembali menyibukkan diri untuk menyiapkan materi yang akan dia ajarkan esok pada murid-muridnya.

Segelas air dingin yang mengalir lewat tenggorokannya belum cukup membuat Harry kembali segar. Dia pun memutuskan untuk membuat secangkir kopi. Harry menjerang air dalam teko diatas kompor. Setelah itu, Harry menghampiri lemari kayu mengambil mug untuk kopinya. Sepasang iris emerald Harry melihat ke bagian paling dalam rak penyimpanan gelas. Sebuah mug berwarna hijau tua dengan gambar singa kecil menyita perhatiannya. Tangannya terjulur meraih mug tersebut. Sudah lama sekali mug itu berada didalam sana dan dilupakan olehnya. Tiba-tiba saja Harry teringat akan secarik kertas pemberian Scorpius. Dia pun merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan benda tersebut. Gugup melanda dirinya kala memandangi kertas yang masih dalam keadaan terlipat rapih itu. Dia ingat dengan jelas jika Scorpius mengatakan jika kertas ini pemberian ayahnya-meskipun tidak secara langsung.

Perlahan-lahan Harry membuka kertas tersebut untuk melihat apa isi kertas itu. Kedua matanya terbuka lebar membaca deretan kata-kata dengan tulisan tangan khas dari si penulis yang amat dikenal olehnya.

 _"08xxx ini nomor ponselku. Hubungi aku segera setelah kau membaca surat ini. Draco Malfoy."_

Harry tercengang membaca isi suratnya. Tak ada sapaan normal. Yang ada hanya sebuah perintah khas dari si pengirim surat. Ya, bagi Harry ini bukan permintaan tapi sebuah perintah yang harus dilakukannya. Tapi, dia takkan melakukannya sebab, ia tak ingin lagi berhubungan dengan si pengirim surat yaitu, Draco Malfoy. Harry pun mengabaikan surat itu dan membuangnya ketempat sampah. Suara air yang menggelegak dalam teko mengalihkan perhatiannya. Setelah secangkir kopi selesai diseduh olehnya, Harry pun berniat kembali melanjutkan pekerjaan rumahnya.


End file.
